A vehicle seat assembly may be provided with a mechanism to fold the seat back relative to the seat base. Examples of seat folding mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,744, 6,767,063, 7,172,253, 7,547,070, 7,628,441, and 7,819,479, and U.S. Publication No. 2010/0148557.